The Red Ribbon
by I Am the Leader
Summary: Two individuals born on the same day, a red ribbon appears connecting them and making them look alike and building an unknown connection and bond. Alfred Jones meets Matthew Williams for the first time and he could have sworn the other is his long lost brother born in a different womb...
1. Chapter 1

**=Note= Hello there. It has been a while since I have been on here, my goodness! Anyways, I have been extremely busy with college (close to graduating) and work I had no time to actually sit down ad write. I miss it! I came up with a new story that I am actually planning for it to be a bit lengthy. So yeah, lets begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

 **=IAL=**

 _The Red Ribbon_

 _Preface:_

There is a red ribbon that connects us all in ways we are not entirely aware of. It is how friendships are formed, how relationships last and is our only since of comfort when we feel alone. Only the world can build this connection. A world that we cannot see but only very few can.

When a baby is born, there is another baby on the other side of the world who has this ribbon attached between the two. In a strange way, the two individuals look alike and act alike, almost as if they are twins.

Here's a story about two little boys born and raised in two different countries whom will build a bond of brothership that they would have never guessed would happen. This is a story of the red ribbon.


	2. Chapter 2- The Kirkland-Jones Family

**=Note= Hi guys! I am really surprised how many follows and favorites I already have and I have only written the preface! I am looking to making this story one of my masterpieces. I have no idea how original the idea of this story is but I haven's read anything like it so it is safe to say it is original unless there is a story out there with the same concept. If there is, my bad! Lol. Anyways, I would like to thank all f those whom read the preface and decide to give this story a chance. I will do my best to please you all. So, here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

 **=IAL=**

 _The Red Ribbon_

 _Chapter one: The Kirkland-Jones Family_

"Alfred, this is he fifth time this week I have gotten a phone call from your school young man-"

 _Argh, please shut up_

"-I mean, I thought I raised you better than this!"

 _Seriously, shut up!_

"-and don't get me started on your grades!"

"Dad! Please drop it!" Alfred huffed, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm busting my ass in school! It's not my fault the teachers have no creativity!"

"Language Mr.!" Arthur, a blonde British man, snapped at his son in inflamed irritation. "And that gives you no right to do what you have done! Do you know how it would look on you and this family?"

"Oh sure, so now I am a freaking disappointment?" Alfred snapped, blue eyes burning with rage. "That's all you care about!"

"Of course I do! Do you know where I work? Not only do I represent this family but also my company! Do you know how this makes me look?"

Alfred slammed his hand on the table. Arthur shut up and his wife's head snapped up, navy blue eyes wide with shock. Alfred's face was tinged slightly red from anger, body shaking as he glared at his dad.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me-"

"Alfred!"

"Just leave me alone!"

Alfred stormed out of the room, slamming the door to his room once he made it up the stairs. Arthur let out at tired sigh, sliding into his chair, gripping his tea cup in his hand. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, brows slightly furrowed in frustration. The cup was taken from his hand, replaced by another one that was full. He looked up and gave a tired, stressful smile to his wife whom was looking at him in concern.

"I am starting to worry about Alfred," she said, looking in the direction where her son stormed off. "He hasn't been himself lately. It is quite concerning."

"He's just being a teenager," Arthur grumbled, sitting up straighter in his seat and began fixing his tie while taking a sip from his steaming cup of tea. "Unfortunately he inherited my rebellious side."

"Do you think it's just a phase?" she asked, true curiosity in her tone.

"Mostly likely," Arthur said before standing up, grabbing his brief case. "Anyways, if it is then he'll get over it soon eventually. I was a rebellious lad myself, but look at me now."

His wife smiled, leaning in and kissed his cheek. Arthur chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers with a huge grin. "I will see you later, poppet. Unfortunately I have to stay locked up in a bloody office on such a beautiful day."

"Have a good day at work, Arthur," she said as she walked him to the front door "Oh, and one more thing."

Arthur paused, turning to her with one of his thick eyebrow raised in question.

"I….I kind of invited the Bonnefoy family over to have some brunch with us."

"You did what!?" Arthur hysterically yelled out. "Ally! You know how much I and that bloody frog don't get along!"

"Oh please Arthur," Ally said, folding her arms over her chest with her face blank. "You only met the man once."

"And he sexually harassed me!" Arthur flailed his arms. "And he insulted my clothes! Not to mention he flirted with you the entire bloody time!"

"Oh, get off it Arthur," Ally said pushing him along towards his car. "We are having brunch with them. And he has a son Alfred's age. I met him and Mr. Bonnefoy's wife the other day at the grocery store and he seems like a nice young man. Fairly shy and quiet, but nice. I think it'll be good if Alfred met him."

Arthur scowled at the mentioning of his son. The boy has been absolutely rebellious lately. Arthur wasn't one-hundred- percent sure if it was just the friends his son hung out with but he knew something was up. He knew Alfred was pretty popular in school. So maybe the social status was starting to put pressure on him…

Arthur blinked when he heard Ally's voice.

"I am sorry poppet, what did you say?"

Ally rolled her eyes and looked him straight into his own emerald green pools. "I said is it alright with you, love?"

Arthur clicked his tongue and slid into his car, closing the door behind him. Rolling the window down, Ally bent over to keep eye contact with him. Arthur let out a defeated sigh and hung his head.

"Bloody fine," he sighed. "But if that frog so much as to spit in my direction-"

"I am sure things will be fine," Ally said, leaning in and kissing his lips. "This is for Alfred if anything. Please consider that."

Arthur started the car and nodded. "I will," he said then smiled. "I will see you later, poppet."

=IAL=

The Kirkland-Jones family is a very well known family in Europe. Arthur Kirkland is the head of the household. He is also the CEO of a large company in Europe and also represents the UK at the UN meetings.

Arthur Kirkland grew up in a rough household. He had brothers who were very mean to him and a mother who worked all of the time struggling to take care of them all. Out of all of his siblings, Arthur managed to go to college and graduated from there with a Master's in Business and Administrating. He also traveled around Europe to expand his knowledge.

It wasn't until he met Ally Jones, college Junior also from the UK. They dated for a couple of years before deciding to settle down. The couple moved to America and stayed there for awhile. Arthur got hired at a large company so he insisted that Ally would be a housewife. After a few months of living in America, little Alfred was conceived.

It was a joy to both of them when they found out Ally was pregnant with their son. Arthur never felt so thrilled in his life. All he was ever told when he was younger that he'll never be anything in life but now, he had the joy of being a father.

It wasn't until Alfred was born that Arthur vowed to be the best father since his own father wasn't in his life for the most part. But it was too bad that Arthur never followed through with his promise…

Arthur missed many birthdays and special moments of Alfred's life because of work. Every baseball game, every special event at school Arthur wasn't there. He wasn't there when Alfred graduated from kindergarten or even middle school. He wasn't there to give him "the talk".

Now Arthur believed that all those years of not supporting him was coming back to bite him on the ass.

Arthur sighed as he impatiently waited in traffic. Horns blew to and fro, causing irritation to build within him. He gritted his teeth, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. The car behind him blew loudly, causing him to lash out in road rage.

"Hey! You bloody wanker! Why don't you shut the hell up and bite me!" he snapped. The other said something, but Arthur didn't care enough to listen. Huffing, he sat back in his seat, frowning at the world around him. Why did he have to live in a world full of idiots?

He sighed and ran his hand in his hair in frustration. His eyes drifted over to his dashboard. A small picture of a little blonde boy was there. He raised a brow and picks it up with his index finger and thumb. He looked over it, and then a smile appeared on his face.

In the picture was little Alfred. Smiling and not having a care in the world. Arthur chuckled at the innocence, then sadness took over his features.

"If only I was there for you and maybe you wouldn't be such a spoiled prat."

 _Beep!_

"Fuck you!"

 **=note= I end it like this cause I'm a G, lol. Anyways, how do you like the first chapter? I had to throw in a little background so you all will know what the heck to expect in the future. So, yeah, Ally's my OC and I have another but they service purposes in this story. She is the personification of the city of London if I was to write her in the Hetalia Universe but since this is AU I am using her human name. So, what's next? You'll find out in the next chapter. And it introduces Mattie! Yay~!**


End file.
